1. Field
Example embodiments relate to E-mode high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), methods of manufacturing the same, and/or power devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) include semiconductors having different energy band gaps. In HEMTs, semiconductors having different energy band gaps are bonded to one another. Also, a semiconductor having a large energy band gap functions as a donor. Due to the semiconductor having a large energy band gap, a 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) is generated in a semiconductor having a small energy band gap. In HEMTs, the 2DEG may be used to form a channel.
HEMTs may be used to improve mobility of an electron carrier and may be used as a high withstand voltage transistor in a power device. HEMTs include a semiconductor having a wide band gap, for example, a compound semiconductor. Thus, a breakdown voltage of HEMTs may be large.
The 2DEG may be generated by N-doping material having a large band gap or by using material having polarization. HEMTs basically include a channel and thus operate in a depletion mode.